Maria Cadenzavna Eve
|-|Maria Cadenzavna Eve= |-|Airgetlám= |-|Black Gungnir= |-|X-Drive= |-|Ignite Module= Summary Maria Cadenzavna Eve '''is one of the protagonists of Senki Zesshou Symphogear. She was introduced originally as an antagonist with a Gear similar to Hibiki, named '''Black Gungnir, claiming to be the new reincarnation of Finé. She later reformed herself to join the main cast, replacing her Gear with Airgetlám, and becoming the new partner of Tsubasa in the new Zwei Wing. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C, at least Low 5-B with X-Drive | 5-B, higher with Ignite Module, High 4-C with X-Drive | 4-A, possibly 3-C, higher with Ignite Module Name: Maria Cadenzavna Eve Origin: Senki Zesshou Symphogear Gender: Female Age: 21 (GX), 22 (Afterwards) Clasification: Symphogear user, Singer, Member of S.O.N.G Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cloth Manipulation with Black Gungnir, Transformation, Weapon Mastery (Expert using spears, swords, knives and whips), Skilled in Hand to Hand combat, Weapon Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Statistics Amplification via X-Drive, Berserk Mode and Ignite Module, Flight via X-Drive, Energy Projection, Sound Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Vector Manipulation with Airgetlám, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Absolute Zero (Survived temperatures far below the normal limit of the thermodynamic scale) Attack Potency: Moon level (Can fight with Tsubasa), at least Small Planet level with X-Drive (The girls were capable of destroying the Nephilim right before it gained enough power to evaporate the Earth) | Planet level, higher with Ignite Module, Large Star level with X-Drive (The girls defeated Carol Malus Dienheim, who created an explosion comparable to a supernova) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level '''(Fought against and defeated Alca-Noise that were capable of creating their own pocket dimensions fit with their own stars, planets, nebulas, and possibly galaxies. Fought against Adam Weishaupt, who single-handedly absorbed all the divine energy from the constellation of Orion), '''higher with Ignite Module Speed: Likely FTL via Powerscaling | FTL (Much stronger at the end of the season) | At least FTL (Much stronger at the end of the season) Lifting Strength At least Class K, likely Class M (Should be stronger than Kirika and Shirabe, and comparable to Hibiki.) Striking Strength: Moon Class (Can harm the main cast), at least Small Planet Class with X-Drive (Pierced through Nephilin with the other girls) | Planet Class, higher with Ignite Module, Large Star Class with X-Drive (Fought Carol along side the other girls) | Multi-Solar System Class, Possibly Galactic, higher with Ignite Module Durability: Moon level, at least Small Planet level with X-Drive | Planet level, higher with Ignite Module, Large Star level in X-Drive | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level (Tanked blows from Adam Weishaupt), higher with Ignite Module Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range to varies meters with armed gears, varies kilometers with energy attacks Standard Equipment: * Symphogear: A powerful armor made of pieces from prehistoric relics, used initially to fight the Noise. They activate when the user sings the sacred words to harmonize with the relic. * Black Gungnir: The former Symphogear, it appears to be a real Gungnir with its Armed Gear. Maria's Gungnir is similar to Kanade's but has a mantle and is dark blue instead of white. It was later used by Hibiki to replace her original Gungnir. ** Armed Gear: While wielding Gungnir, it becomes known as Black Gungnir due to its distinctive dark color palette, and reverts to the relic's original emphasis on fighting with an enormous two-handed lance. Maria's lance is somewhat different in design than Kanade's, featuring two distinct blades in a Philips head arrangement and a cape that Maria could control to animate and change shape, using it as her primary form of offense and defense instead of her lance. * Airgetlám: Is the relic formerly owned by Serena Cadenzavna Eve and later by her sister, Maria at the end of G, and onward. Its equipment is primarily the use of knives and sword-like whips. **'Armed Gear:' While wielding Airgetlám, her Armed Gear take the form of a gauntlet in her left arm, similar to Gungnir, and a knife that she can extend to a short sword. It can also summon multiple knives that she can manipulate by controlling the vectors between knives to put them in a specific order, either to form a whip-like sword, an energy shield, throw them at high speed or spin them to form a whirlwind around her. Intelligence: Skilled in varies armed combat, as well in unarmed fights. She is the oldest member of the group and displays great values of leadership. Weakness: She needs to rely on the use of LiNKER to use her Symphogear without harming herself, and yet it is very stressful for her. Her berserk mode has the same flaws as Hibiki's. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Black Gungnir * HORIZON†SPEAR: The two blades on Maria's lance split open and expand the spear into a large energy cannon which, when fully charged, unleashes a purple energy beam. Airgetlám * INFINITE†CRIME: Maria summons multiple knives and launches them to her targets. * EMPRESS†REBELLION: Controlling her knives, she places them on her Armed Gear forming a whip sword which she slashes towards her enemies. * SERE†NADE: She attaches the hilt of her Armed Gear to the elbow of the gauntlet on her left arm before charging at the enemy and slashing through them. * TORNADO†IMPACT: Summons multiples knives around her spin them fast enough to levitate her, striking her foes with a powerful whirlwind. * HORIZON†CANNON: She attaches the hilt of her Armed Gear in the wrist of the gauntlet of her left arm, forming an arm cannon to unleash a purple bast similar to her previous HORIZON†SPEAR. * Superb Song: A song performed by a Symphogear user who unleashes the power of the Symphogear in a strong attack. However, even small amounts of discord between the user and her Symphogear can cause serious damage to the user's body. Since Maria uses LiNKER to wear her Symphogear, using this technique will only destroy her due to the amount of Phonic Gain that will spread from her body. Transformations * Ignite Module: The Power Up resulting from the Ignite Project. It's essentially a way to take advantage of the Berserk Mode without losing control of oneself. It has three levels of activation: ** Nigreda: The first activation has the lowest amount of increased power, but has a longer operation time. ** Albedo: The second activation grants higher power, but less operation time. ** Rubedo: The third activation has the highest output, but the rate at which it drains the timer makes it highly impractical. * X-Drive: This mode is hidden in the gears under 3001655722 locks, and it can only be unlocked when it obtains a high level of phonic gain. In this state, all Symphogears users, regardless of their normal capabilities, can fly and survive in space and gain telepathy between each other. All their stats get a massive boost, including the manifestation of their Armed Gears. Key: SZS G | SZS GX | SZS AXZ Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Cloth Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Spear Users Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Magical Girls Category:Berserkers Category:Energy Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Characters Category:Orphans Category:Antagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Performers Category:Idols Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 3